The Cartoon Crossover Halloween Story IV:Titanium Titan's Revenge
by andrew.matlack
Summary: In this annual Halloween story, the White Pandera's Ex-sidekick Titanium Titan get to use that toy as he get to use his dangerious toys as he gets to wreck up the Halloween Party and Bart Simpson, his family, girlfriend and future Ex-wife Jenda and crossover friends as they get to save Manny and the party before it's too late! 4th Annual Hallowen Story!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my annual Halloween story, and I bet that you're going to enjoy that this is going to be the greatest story that you'll ever get to read, but before we begin, I wanted to tell you that I went to KMart and got my neice a baby doll for her upcoming birthday and later,my sister Nicole took me to Moe's Mexican restaurant for lunch and it was delicious so without anymore things to tell you, here we go.

Chapter 1: Halloween Party

As we find that 17-year-old Bart Simpson, he knew that he was getting ready to go for a Halloween party. "Ahh, just to get ready as my gal Jedna had to be here and we'll be ready to go."

He heard the doorbell rang and as he gets to the door as he opens it up and said "Hello" and learn that it was his neighbor Rolodlfo Rivera formerly known as the White Pandera. "Hello Bart, Mrs. Rivera and Imare prepared to go to the Halloween party down at Manny's school." He said.

"Just waiting for my luck gal to be waiting as I get to take her to that party." As Bart turn pale as he sees that guy with a knife. "What is it?" As he turn around and said "Nice try Marge, but I don't think that you're going to scare Marge that easily." As Marge get to pull off her mask as she said. "Oh come on Rodolfo, you know that I was having fun." As he gets to be heading back to Maria.

Marge turn over to Bart and asked "How did he know that he was me?"

"He's the white pandera, he knows everything." He said. "Now what kept ya?" Bart asked back. "I thought you knew everything too." As Homer get to appear. "Hello Bart, I think that your girlfriend is running late."

"Hello Dad." said Bart as he get to take a look at the mirror.

Homer get to sit down on Bart's recliner, he told him "don't get to comfy dad, we got to go to that party."

"Ooh, I hope that there might be cake and candy there." Said Homer. "That's right Homer and I bet that there will get to be to make sure be that as they get to make it to be nightmare proof this year."

As they get to see as that Homer was right, something wickedly might go to the leona school as they get to be that there was going to be that Titanuiam titan get to be having revenge on Manny as he gets ti be that he got some killer toy machines in order to let Manny to be stopped. "I'll get that Manny if these killer toys might and to get them as this Halloween party's going to be that torn into two!" As the titan evilly chuckled.

As he get to make an announcement. "Listen up here, ever since that MANNY was born, my life has gone downhill, hit rock bottom, go up as a supervillain and then you came into this plan as we can take that youngster once and for all!" As his toy machines cheered. "Now go to that Party and find that El Tigre!" And some they get to be that they're splitting up as one get to be that God hit by a door as the kids get to be walking in as Sam Mansion get to announced "Come on in, it's time for Bobbing for apples! The winner gets a pound of candy!" As Frankie Foster had to take Mac in "Now Mac, there is going to be a lot of candy, so what ever you do, don't eat the candy."

"Don't you worry Frankie," said Mac. "I won't get to eat a lot of sugar tonight." As Chuckie gets to be dress up as a big brave dog, becuase he _is _a big brave dog.

(Rim shot)

"I think that we could get some candy so we could get to win that candy this year." said Chuckie. "Don't you worry Chuckie, I think that you'll get to be that you're a shoo-in." Said his sister Kimmi as the kids get to walk in.

They think that the party might get to go be good, but what they think that it ain't going to be that hard way by The Titan's toys could do anything better.

Come back October 8th and see what those toys are up too.

In the meantime, please make some comments on the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Happy Halloween.

Closing Note:Sorry it took me along, but I had distractions along the way, and with that joke I made, I guess you lean that your favorite big brave dog is dressed _as _a a big brave dog because that he was one since the _Rugrats _episode "The Slide" so if you're the fan of the show and its spin-off _All Grown Up, _please comment on that joke too becuase it's not just _a _joke, it's also a fact too.


	2. Chapter 2-10-08-2019

A/N: As we left off the story, we knew that Titan could let his toys as he happen that to get revenge on our El Tigre friend as they could get to see as they could that as he gets to see as he might had to make his revenge work or El Tigre might had to stop him.

Chapter 2: Bulding up a storm in a Halloween party

As they get to the Halloween party, they get to see that it was wonderful as they could as they might as they could see it as they might had to see how much as they can see it.

"Wow, you done a great job Mrs. Simpson." Replied Frieda. "Thank you Frieda." Said Maria as she put the finishing touches on the banner.

As the Simpsons arrived they get to enter though the party. "Whoa Marge, the bride of Frankenstein, sweet!" Replied Frieda. "Actully, I happen to be Plata lagugirsa." Said Marge. "No, you happen to be the bride of Frankenstein all right." Corrected Frieda. "All right, you got me." Marge confessed. "I Wanted to go Plata lagruiousa but Maria won't let me."

"Sorry best friend," said Maria. "But it's for the best." As Homer came in as Frankenstein. "Homer want to party, Homer loves party!" Said Homer in a Frankenstein voice.

"Come on Homer, that thing?" Asked Bart. "Even that your bolts are rusting."

"I can't help it boy," said Homer. "I think that I got the Halloween spirit."

"Well, if you want to be a spirit you should`should be gone as a ghost." As Marge laughed.

As back as they could know that it was that Sam mansion and her boyfriend Danny get to be in the party as they looked into it as they might had to know as they find out about it.

"Wow, this is one big party." Surpised Sam.

"I'm just impressed that you done the decorations." Said Danny.

Just as they get to make with the party, they knew that one of the Titan's toys happen as it could run up as the door got hit by the door as the kids get to enjoy the party. "Don't forget kids," Maria announced. "We're going to have a costume contest, the winner gets a pound of candy!"

As they e pnter the party, they know as they get in as Frankie gets into the party. "Okay Frankie." She said to herself. "You have got to prevent Mac to have any sugar from this party and that's what's inside that candies, no candy for Mac."

And so, they could get to enter as they might had to party as one of the toys get to be that they might had to work hard as Homer gets kicked out of the party of eating the candy as Frankie saw him. "Now Homer, you know that candy is for the costume contest." said Maria.

"But it's all so good!" Whined Homer as Frankie sighed in relief.

That is until Homer get back to the Party, they knew that it wasn't Homer's fault, he was just hungry.

As they get to see as the toy had to be that, Jedna had to appear as she gets up to her boyfriend.

As they could go as they might had to be that she discovered a little toy. "Oh hey there, where'd you come from?" Jedna. "Here, I'll take you to the party."

What she didn't know that the toy has glowed evil red eyes as it ain't going to be that right.

"Hey everybody, look what I found!" she said. "I found an old abandon toy."

As it became a huge evil robot. "Hey, that looked really good." Said Marge. "And so realistic too."

As the robot as they get to be evil as it thought.

And all of the other toys has became huge robots as they could get to see as they get to see as they get to attack the party. "Oh yeah, been there a lot." said Tommy.

As they get to run as they might had to be that they're wrecking the party as they panicked.

Come back at October 10th, I.E two days and see if they could get to the bottom of these robots that Titanium Titan has created.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You and Happy Halloween.

Closing Note:you know, for the record, Marge could've been Plata Laugursioua for Halloween, unless you've seen Maria as her in the _El Tigre _episodes "A Mother's Glove" and "The Return Of Plata Laguriosia", and then we'll talk in Private Messing.


	3. Chapter 3-10-10-2019

A/N: As we left off, they seems that the Titan's toys had to be running amuck at the Halloween party as they get to give Titan his revenge against Manny as he get to see that one of them turn into a robot and got Jenda as well as other toys that also got turn into robots. What will go down? Let's find out as our heroes get to the bottom of this, and see if they could get to stop that titan.

Chapter 3: Robots get to attack the party

As they get to see the robots, they get to attack the party as they would know as they would see as they might had to make notice about the robots as they could notice as they noticed as they happen make sure that they could noticed as one of parts happen to be part.

"Yep, just as I thought." said Bart. "I think that villain's going to wreck our Halloween party." as he looked closer. "And I don't think that might be Sideshow Bob."

As Manny took a closer look, he knew that it was his dad's ex-sidekick was behind this. "The Titan!" as he said. "I think that he was behind this."

"I remember him," Homer replied. "I think that he tried to wreck the last Halloween party by summoning those zombies with that Vlad Master guy." as they get to see as they might had to use that robot as they get to see as they might get to see as they would noticed as they saw those robots as they could get as they saw as they could summon those zombies. "Oh no, not again!" replied Maria as she go horrified and hyperventilating as she gets afraid.

"I think that that titan happens to be distorying our party while we get to make sure as they it doesn't happen to be effecting as they would know as they would make it as they had to make sure as they get see that Tommy and Kimi are both effected by the zombies.

"Ahh! it's the zombies!" Chuckie shouted as he and the other party guests get to be running from the Halloween party. "I knew that with Zombies and now robots, I Think that this party's going to be a big total disaster."

As they looked worry, they might had to be that they're going to be that they might had to be that they might get to be that it was seriously that could be that hoping that it was really a big total disaster as they would see those robots and zombies as they could get to see that it was no ordinary invasion.

As they looked into the party, it was a total mess. "My oh my what a total mess!" Marge replied.

"I Think that it should be a total nightmare, and if to do so, I Think that it was going to be nothing that we could ever did see." replied Numbuh 5. "Unless that we get to face some serious problem."

As they get to see as they might had to make sure as they noticed that this is going to be tougher to stop those zombies.

Come back next chapter next week as we get to see as they could get to see as they could stop Titanium Titan and see if they could save Halloween night.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Happy Halloween!

Closing Note: Sorry about making the chapter short but I Think that we could get ready for Halloween some more.


	4. Chapter 4-10-17-2019

A/N: if you recall last week our heroes had to protect their Halloween party as they could as they might had to see as they could noticed as they seeing as monster appear too. What is Titan up to? I know, getting back at Manny, but how? Let's read this chapter and find out.

Chapter 4: Return of the other villains

As our heroes get to be that they might had to be that it was going to be that as they could make sure as they get to make sure as they get to make it as they happen as they would know as they get to be hiding from the robots.

"Oh boy, this is isn't how I want spent my Halloween!" as Maria Hyperventilates.

"Now come down Maria, I think that Manny had to figure it our of what to do." said Rodolfo. "Besides, he's El Tigre and he's about to stop that evil villain that happen to be my sidekick and I hope that we get to see that things can't possibly get any worse."

"He's right Mrs. Rivera." said Bart. "And besides, I think that we could be saving this party before anything bad happens." as he and Rodolfo got zapped disappeared.

Meanwhile in the dark dimension...

"Oh boy it seems that nice of the Titan to give me to take my victims to the graveyard." as the key keeper get to use his keys to see of which key to teleport them, so we could be that we should see as they might to see as they get to make sure that he pick the right one, however, he said to himself. "Ahh, the heck with it, I'll guess I can use my master key." and so he did as he get to be that he gets to be that teleporting Rodolfo and Bart there.

"Oh boy, where are we?" Rodolfo said. "I think that we're in the cemetery." Bart replied as they get to pass such graves are "Here lies Maude Flanders", "Here lies Cotton Hill", a grave of Homer's Enemy Frank Grimes which says "Frank Grimes (Homer's Enemy)" and other cartoon characters whom that got killed or passed away.

"How are we going to get back to the party?" asked Rodolfo.

"No Problemo, I think that we can call my mom and call her to pick us up." as Bart get to pull off the telephone, an nerd zombie and Coco La Blanche appear. "That's what you think!" as she gets to walk away. "We got so many friends to be celebrating in our Halloween party!" as the weasels get to be appearing to them. "Oh great, the weasels." said Bart. "Roger told me that you got killed by his friend's singing and dancing." he told them.

"Maybe that he did," said the head weasel" but it there no way that you'll be escaping right out of this one."

And so, Bart and Rodolfo get to out of the cartoon cemetery as they get to run back to the Halloween party in one piece.

"Hey come back, we only wanted to play!"

And so, as they get out of the cemetery, they had to catch the taxi as they could. "HEY TAXI!" Bart shouted as he and Rodolfo get to be that inside, the taxi cab had to be asked "So, where to?"

"To the Lenoa School and hurry!" Shouted Bart as he get to be driving them to the Halloween party as they get to be that they might had to be that they got back just in time.

"So, what happened here?" Asked Rodolfo. "I think that the villains had to make appearances." said Suzie.

As more zombies and robots get to wreck the party so they can make it as their own.

"I think that we have a problem here." said Frieda.

As Titan have held Jedna hostage, Bart knew that he had to save her as they had to stop there as Coco La Blanche. "I Think that us Villians had to appear at the party." As she gets to interduce her first friend. "Bring out, Venous!" As he bring out Venous, Easily known as Shadowy Figure/Professor Venous to appear. "Aha! I knew that I could crash this Halloween party sooner or later." as he get to attack.

As Bart get to fight against it as he had to punch him as he could use it as they had to use it. "I'll help you Bart!" as Numbuhs 2 and 5 get to be stopping there as they could flip him over. "Time to bring out Him!" as they bring out Him. "Ooh, I think that this could be fun!" as he get to be that he happen to show off as Chuckie get to punch him as he gives out a pulling throw as he karate chop after that.

"I Call thee, Professor Screweyes!" as she brings out Professor Screweyes as he appears. "Ahh, it seems that I could have a little fun at the Halloween party as I thought."

As they could use it as they might had to see as they happen to use that as they get to throw him into the bobbing for apple bucket.

"Next, I give out the Shogun, the cheese king!" as she brings out the cheese king himself, the shogun!" "Ahh, I love the smell of cheese of the evening, it smells like Revenge!" as he goes after Numbers 2 and 4 as he get to see as the much had to flip over as he gets to be rolling down as they he get knocked the Titan down. "They're taking the fun out of my proration of my help to the titanium titan, bring me the machine!"

As she summons the machine, she knew the machine to call out known as the cockroach killer. "Search and Destroy, the Halloween!" as he gets to destroy. "Fanfastic, now this is how the titan is getting his revenge!" as they get to be appearing as they could to save Halloween and their Party as they could save they could get to save as they party happen to make sure as they would know that there are more villians and more villians until there are too many of them, for what they knew that this is surprising them.

Find out this coming Tuesday as we get to see of what's going to happen next!

In the meantime, please make some comments on the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and Happy Halloween.

Closing Note: If you can think of other graves that Bart and Rodolfo where in as well as other villains from Cartoon shows, specials and movies that they were in that Coco Summon to destroy the party, please comment in them too.


	5. Chapter 5-10-22-2019-There's No Way Out!

A/N: As we last left off our annual Halloween story, Coco get to summon the villains whom are previously defeated as they might had to make sure as they had to stop them as they get to do a very good job as they might had to see as they could know as they happen as they had to run for their lives while others get to be fighting the villains. As they get to fight against then, they knew that this hallowen party's going down for the worst.

Chapter 5: Halloween Zombie Invasion Party

As they get to defeat the villains, they happen as they could use it as they happen as they would know as he let more of these zombies that should be that they got be running as they get to run for their lives.

"There are too many villains," Jedna replied. "we can't defeated them all!"

As they get to their place, they knew that they happen to use their toy weapons as they happen to be stopping them as they get to see as they get to see as that they et to defeat them. "So, they think that they could stop my friends with their toy weapons to stop them, huh? Okay then, I call a zombie jamboree!" As she bring out the jamboree.

As they happen to make sure as they get to see as they happen to take it.

Meanwhile, Bart, Manny and their moms had to hide in the classroom. "I Think that we could be safe." as Chuckie get to be building up as they prevent any zombies, robots or even Villains from the past as they get to make their hands on it so they could get it as they won't get to come. "There, I Think that this might be protecting us until all of the zombies and robots and even those villains had to go away."

As they looked at Marge, she was get to see as they might had to be that as they get to make sure as they turn over to Marge as they see as she was writing their her and their last wills. "And to my beloved husband Homer, I want to take care of the children, all three of them, Bart, Lisa and Marge, and then to my twin sisters Patty And Selma, I leave my Tom Jones records to them, and to my best friend Ruth Powers-" As Bart told them "Mom, focus!" "Yeah, focus Marge," replied Maria. "We need to figure a way out of the zombie mess!"

As Manny had to Barricade the door, he knew that there are some zombies coming out of the door. "Uh, Mrs. Rivera?" as Bart showed her, they get to see as that Marge uses her shield from those zombies as they get to see as they might had to see as they would see as they might had to make sure as they get to see that Bart is mad at as he get to see as they might had to see as they could know that it strangely way. "No mom not you too!" as she gets to use her hair as a shield. "You think that you can take my mom, you think that you can wreck this Halloween party, but now this, you'll never get to take away from my sole!" as Bart get to sit on the desk.

"Really Bart, you're going to sit on a desk?" replied Maria. "That's a new low, even for you." Said Manny, who's still barricading the door.

As they get to relized that hair can prevent Zombies from any attack from. "Mom, those zombies," Bart said. "They're being scared away from you by the power of your hair!"

"My hair?" Marge noticed it. "That explains that strange Hairspray that I got." as Manny looked into the can closer as he, his mom and Bart read together at the find print. "May scare away zombies." as they noticed. "Of course, we didn't expect it as we do so as much!"

as they get to see as they happen to make sure as they get to use it as they would know that it was simply right down as they get to follow as they saw Homer running in. "Guys, I found the way to prevent Marge from those zombies, it was the hair spray and-" as he saw it. "Oh, you noticed it."

As they get to see the zombies as Maria asked "Manny, where you supposed to barricade the door?"

"I Was but I don't think that I didn't noticed the hair spray for a minute." said Manny.

As they zombies had to bust the door, they got homer and Manny as Maria hyperventilate as possible, as Bart get to use his slingshot as he gets to see as he gets to use his slingshot as he gets to be that he was shooting his corks as they get weak hits.

"I knew that it this could be that be that bad." As they get to see as they're trapped, there's no way out!

Come back on this Thursday as possible and see of how to get out of this one.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and happy Halloween.

Closing Note: Sorry to give it another cliffhanger, but hey, its' more fun then I expected. again, happy Halloween!


	6. Chapter 6-10-24-2019-Lisa To The Rescue!

A/N: Before we began, I just had to celebrate my sister's birthday yesterday so I went to Shady Maple and had 2 rounds of breakfast and it was so good, so we went shopping after that and we happen to make sure as we got gifts for her and her daughter whom happen to be my niece as she's about to be 2 years old tomorrow, that aside, I think that we need to get back to the story as we get to see that we get to see our heroes went into a classroom as they get to see Marge's hair spray had static off those zombies off as they get to be caught in the corner. What might happen? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 6: Big Brave Marge

As they get cornered in there, they knew that they where doomed when suddenly, the door slammed into one of the zombies as it was Lisa to the rescue! "Lise! Oh, am I glad to see you!" replied Bart.

"You know it, I think that we could come to the rescue as I got this!" as she reveled that she got a shield.

"Great, now let's get out of here!" replied Marge as our heroes lead Lisa right back to the Halloween party as The titan get to be that he might had to use his binoculars as he get to see they're escaping from the zombie jamboree.

As they got back, they get to see that more villains had to attack though the party as they get to see as they might had to see that it was crazy enough to do so. "You're too late El Tigre," said the titan. "For you can see, I got my friends just like you got mine!" as he grab Bart and Maria as they get to be that they're going to make it as they could use it as they get to make it as they would know that it was seriously that they could use it as Marge get to use not one but two cans to spray herself from the titans' clutches!

"Nice try Titan," said Marge. "At least that I got some hairspray to protect me."

"Oh really? Well then, I guess that I can your future daughter-in-law!" as she took Jenda as she gets to be kidnapped as she was screaming for her life. "Jenda!" as he get to be that he was going to save her as she gets to be that he's got a big one. "Marge, that hairspray!" Homer cried out. "What about it?" asked Marge. "It's the only way to save the Halloween party!"

As they get to see that the villains get to the trick-or-treaters as they get to run as they go after them.

"Marge, the only way to save those trick-or-treaters and the Halloween party, is to make sure that you're going to be that we need to make it as you get some hairspray!"

"How come?" asked Marge. "because you need to make sure as they get to make it as they happen to be that making the party and trick-or-treating more stable to the zombies and robots and all villains alike!"

"What he's trying to say that you need to make sure that you get to find all of the spray and save Halloween night!" replied Maria. "In other words, you need to find a lot of hairspray to buy!" replied Chuckie as he gets to hit the zombies with a baseball bat.

As she gets to be that she knew that she's going to be a big brave marge! "All right Marge, it's all up to you, it looks that that you're going to be on your own!" as she gets to the store to find a lot of hairspray as El Tigre get to fight against as the Titan as he gives him a punch and a kick as he gets to be that he was seriously as he noticed it.

As Titan plans to hurt Frieda, he knew that he had had a flashback that he got her hurt. "Not this time!"

El Tigre had to run as he get to use the trampoline as he bounces right back in order to prevent Frieda from getting hurt. "Thanks Manny." said Frieda. "No problem frieda." as she kisses him as he flown up into the ceiling. "Aye crumbra," replied Bart. "that was amazing."

As Marge races to the clock, she knew that she was getting that all the hairspray that she could find as she might get to save the trick-or-treaters and the Halloween party from total disaster before it's too late!

Come back on the conclusion on the night of Halloween as she get to be the hero all of Halloween night.

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank you and happy Halloween.

Closing Note: I had to throw that flashback based on the El Tigre episode "Audios Amgios." so if you see that, comment on that too, and if you can comment on a great heroic job that Lisa has made, please comment on that as well.


	7. Chapter 7-10-31-2019

A/N: when we last off our heroes, they have to fight against the villains and robots until they surrounded them, meanwhile, Marge had to take enfacement action as she gets every trick or treater in order to save Halloween before it's too late. Will she do it? Let's read right now!

Chapter 7: A Fight to save Halloween

As Marge get to warn every trick-or-treater, she had to tell them with a warning as they could see as they might had had to make sure that if they could save their candy and their lives.

"Everybody, listen up, there's a villain on a loose, you got make sure to take your candy and run!" she announced.

"Why should we believe you?" asked one of the trick-or-treaters.

"Because the titanium titan's going to steal your candy and give them all to the villains!" as they laughed, they knew that they might had to see as they could know as they seem as they happen as they get to make sure as they to make sure as they could noticed as they happen to see as they happen as they might had to make sure as they know that it was seriously that it was quite as they saw that it was a villian invasion.

Back at the party, things get worse as they happen to make sure as they get to see as they get to see that quite that they're doomed.

"I hope that Marge get to save the day as much." said Homer. "At least that Bart's not doing any better." replied Tommy as he point out that Bart had to be strangled by Screweyes and Titan. "I belive that I got a friend whom that they get to see that he tried to kill you as I tried to kill Manny!"

As Sideshow Bob get to appear to show. "Hello Bart." he said. "Sideshow Bob? Oh great, of all of the villains that Titan had to work together, you had to be the Titan's secret weapon." Bart replied.

"Well Bart, I wouldn't say that, because I Think that I'm here to take your girlfriend away." as Bart kicked Screweyes in the chin, he happen to make to his girlfriend as he get to run to her. "Jedna!" as she gets to run over to her. "Let's face it Bart, you'll never get to save her!" Bob shouted.

As they get to run over as he gets to make sure as he got to the rope that simply that he saw Lisa Zombified. "Ugh, must eat Bart's brain!" As Bart Screamed, he get to the villains as he get to run over as he gets to make it as he might had to sure as he gets to use it as he happen to use it as he happen to it as Manny as El Tigre and Frieda as La Tigressa get to be fighting the villains as they had to defeated them as they could.

As Manny might had to give the villains a punch, they knew that they could possibly as they might had to make sure as they had to make a run for their lives.

"Bart, I got your weapons," cried out Freida/La Tigressa. "Catch!" As she throw them to him. "Thanks Frieda." as he gets to use his slingshot as he gets to pull off the corks as he gets to be that he was seriously that happen to make sure as he happen that he gets to make it as he happen to use as they might to show them of who's boss.

As they get to make it as they happen to allow as they could noticed as they saw that there could be more doom making.

Back at Marge, they get to see as they might had to make sure that they knew of what she was talking about.

As she might to know, she told them "There, now you believe me!" as the trick-or-treaters nodded "yes". "Good, now then, let's go save Halloween!" and so, with a war cry as she get to see as they might had to run back to the Halloween party to the save the night!

As they might had to make it as they could get it in order to save the day as they happen as they would noticed that she was going to save her "Special Little Guy" and his friends.

Meanwhile, Bart and the others might had to make sure as they could get it as they make sure as they could noticed as they might had to use it as they get to make sure as they might get to see as they knew. "I think that Sideshow Bob's going to make sure as he could might had to kill you over the years." said the Titan. "As along as I get to get El Tigre, I might had to get him as well."

They might had to split up as they get to make sure as they get to save them as they happen to feel as they get as they would know as they happen as they get to make it as they had to run over as they get to save Jedna. "Don't you worry Jenda, I will save you." Bart replied as he untied her. "My hero." as she kisses him.

"Whoo-Wee!"

As the villains get to be crowed around them, they knew that they're trapped as Marge get to busted in and save the day!

As they had to run over as they might as to see that, they get to use it as she and Manny had to be running out of the Halloween party as they're out of breath.

"We can't be running forever!" replied Manny. "Sure we can." said Marge.

"Listen here, if we keep running from them, they'll be zombified forever and we'll be the only ones left and it's going to be our fault!" as Marge noticed it. "You're right." said. "We got to go back and save everyone, especially my special little guy!"

As Marge to appear as she might had to use the hairspray as they get to fight against all of the villains, robots and zombies as they could use it as they might had to make it as they could use it as they had to use it as they defeated one each by one each.

After all of the bad guys has been defeated, they had to be given out a celebration. "You did it Mrs. Simpson," said Manny.

"I did it," she said. "I defeated every Villain, Robot and Zombie!" she shouted out. "Whoo-Hoo!" As she gets to dance excitedly. "Now that we can call it a night, and go home go to bed and get ready for Thanksgiving." As she noticed that everyone else is still zombified.

"W-w-wait a minute, how come that you're still zombified?" she asked. "I defeated every villain, robot, and zombie." As Manny and Marge looked at them and then at the zombified victims.

As they get to see that the titan's getting away. "Not so fast Titan!" as he get to see them. "Well, I think that you might had to make sure as they get to see as they looked into it. "Just you wait, I'll get more villains, robots and zombies, just you wait El Tigre!"

As Marge to stop him, she said "Oh, it seems that we've already have." as she chuckled.

As El Tigre gets to rope him, he gets to do the same to other villains as they get to see as they might had to throw them into the miracle city jail.

As well as Zombie controller has been destroyed by Marge's foot as everyone has been de-zombified thus making everyone back to normal.

"All right Marge!" said Homer. "Whoo-Hoo! Way to go Mom!" replied Bart as they get to run over to her.

"Wow, that was amazing." said Lisa. "I said it before and I'll say it again," said Jedna. "my hero!" as she get to kiss him. "Whoo-Hoo Again!" As Bart got kissed.

"I Hope those villains learn their lesson tonight." said Marge. "I'll say, those villains are nothing but Trouble." replied Chuckie as he gets to make sure as he gets to use a stink bomb as he gets to throw at him as everyone ran out of the Halloween party as it exploded.

"Boy, that stinks!" Chuckie punned it as everyone but Numbuh 2 laugh. "I can't believe Chuckie say such a thing to make us laugh." said Numbuh 5. "I Know," Said Numbuh 2.

And so, they get to walk over the Halloween party, they knew that they could be having a lot of fun, but however, next year might be different as the Titan still got the big photo that said "Oh yeah, that White Pandera and I, good times," he said as smiled. "Good times."

The End

Please make some Comments at the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You And Happy Halloween!

Closing Note: That last bit of the ending is the refence that same last bit to the _El Tigre _cartoon episode "Audios Amgios" as well as Chuckie made a pretty good pun better then Numbuh 2, if you're a _Rugrats/All Grown Up _fan like me, and if you like _his _puns better, then you might seen _Codename:Kids-Next-Door _So wanted to know, and just as well, comment anything else if you think of anything else so again, happy Halloween.


End file.
